


i swear that every word you sing (you wrote them for me)

by ZEKAELAS



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEKAELAS/pseuds/ZEKAELAS
Summary: julie rose the hand that held the song as if proof and said “i know one of you were in my dream box.”reggie looked over.“well alex and i just got back here. neither of us were here for most of the day.”luke’s eyes widened and snapped, “reg!”
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	i swear that every word you sing (you wrote them for me)

**Author's Note:**

> yes i ship lukereggie & palina sue me

luke had found himself becoming bored a lot more often these days then when he did when he was still alive. ever since the three got there stamps removed alex had been hanging out with willie again. reggie, who know what reggie does, wasn’t around as much either.

so when julie was at school and the boys were gone luke would wander the house. it’s the only thing he could do to pass the time since he couldn’t play music without other people hearing and wondering where it’s coming from.

one day luke found himself in julie’s room. more often than not this is where he ended up. for some reason being there made him feel closer to her. 

luke couldn’t deny that he felt something for the girl, and sometimes he thought she felt the same way.

there were just times when he wasn’t sure and he wasn’t ready to take that risk just yet. sure he’d been rejected before, it’s just something about the idea of _julie_ rejecting him that terrifies him horribly. 

right as he was about to leave her room something caught his eye. 

it was a piece of paper sticking out of julie’s dream box. julie had told the boys time and time again about boundaries, but luke couldn’t help it. the curiosity got the better of him. 

he walked over to the box and tentatively pulled out the paper. he walked back over to her bed and sat down. he unfolded the paper to find lyrics.

_step into my world  
bittersweet love story about a girl  
shook me to the core  
voice like an angel, i've never heard before  
here in front of meshining so much brighter than i have ever seenlife can be so meanbut when he goes, i know he doesn't leave_

the lyrics felt personal and luke really felt like he was overstepping the boundaries that julie had tried to put in place. yet he couldn’t find it in himself to stop. 

_the truth is finally breaking through  
two worlds collide when i’m with you  
our voices rise and soar so high  
we come to life when we're  
in perfect harmony  
woah, woah  
perfect harmony  
woah, woah  
perfect harmony_

for a second luke could feel his heart crack because he was almost positive he knew who this was about, and it wasn’t him.

he didn’t know why he hadn’t gotten his hopes up. sure julie could now touch the boys and there were aspects about them that were more alive then dead, but that’s still what he was, dead. 

suddenly luke heard steps coming up the stairs followed by flynn’s voice.

“oh c’mon! nick is so sweet. you two seemed to be having a lot of fun in dance.”

luke quickly set the paper back in julie’s box before poofing back to the garage. 

flynn laughed as she opened julie’s door.

“i don’t understand you, you have a crush on a boy for _years_ and the second he starts to show interest back you’re not in it.”

julie sighed as she sat down on her bed. “it’s not because i’m scared or anything.” she denied.

flynn nodded. “i know i know, you’re practically in love with luke.”

julie threw a pillow at the girl.

“it’s not love! i just have really strong feelings for him.”

flynn made a ‘mhmm’ noise as she sat next to julie. she smiled at her. 

“so, you ever going to show me that song you wrote about luke?”

julie blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. after a moment she got up and started walking towards her dream box. before getting fully there she paused. 

flynn looked at her in concern. 

“what’s wrong?”

“i made sure that i stuck a corner of the page out of the box so that way i knew if the boys were digging in my stuff again. it’s not there anymore.”

flynn looked at the box before shrugging. 

“are you sure you didn’t just forget today?”

julie shook her head and scowled at the box. before thinking better of it she opened it to grab the song and began storming towards the garage. 

when she arrived luke was on the couch messing with guitar, reggie standing across from his fiddling with the bass.

alex was in the loft messing with some of the boys old stuff.

“which one of you was in my stuff?”

all three jumped at the loud voice. alex quickly poofed down from the loft and stood in front of julie. “julie what are you talking about?”

julie rose the hand that held the song as if proof and said “i know one of you were in my dream box.”

reggie looked over. 

“well alex and i just got back here. neither of us were here for most of the day.”

luke’s eyes widened and snapped, “reg!”

reggie blinked before his moth made an ‘o’ shape. he looked at luke apologetically before saying “sorry.”

luke winched and looked at julie. she didn’t look as mad as before, instead she looked at the paper in her hands for a second and then back up at luke. 

“can you two give us a minute?”

they both nodded. alex left, soon followed by reggie who first put back his bass. 

luke moved over on the couch and set his guitar against the edge of it. julie moved to sit next to him. 

“why’d you go through my stuff again? i thought we stopped do this.” 

luke sighed. 

“we did. it’s just i was walking around the house because i was bored and nobody was here. and then i got to your room and saw the corner sticking out of the box and we’ll long story short curiosity got the best of me.”

julie rolled her eyes. “curiosity killed the cat.”

“it’s a little too late for that one isn’t it?”

and unlike herself in that moment, julie smiled. when she looked at him again he was smiling softly at her. 

for a second the two were caught up in the some type of moment. and julie didn’t want to break it, truthfully she never wanted it to stop, but she needed to know.

julie whispered, “you read it didn’t you?” and it was so quiet that if they weren’t right next to each other luke would’ve missed it. 

for a second he didn’t say anything. then he licked his lips and said “yeah, yeah i read it. it’s a good song.”

and then as if something changed in the atmosphere luke stood up and grabbed his guitar. he walked it back over to the stand and set it down. 

“it’s about nick right?”

julie froze where she was. _oh gosh_. this whole time she was scared luke knew it was about him and now he was being weird because he didn’t feel the same. when really, he thought it was about _nick_.

“no!” 

luke turned around quickly, surprised by the outburst. he rose his hands in surrender. 

“oh. okay. sorry i assumed.”

julie shook her head. “it’s okay. sorry i yelled.”

luke just smiled at her. 

julie didn’t really know what to do at this point. should she tell him the song is actually about him? it’s not like he’s asking. 

“so who’s it about then?”

well there it is. 

julie looked down at the paper in her hands, she could do it. she could come clean right now and finally tell luke how she feels about him. 

maybe it would be worth it, there are times the two seem to feel the same way.

so instead of answering she got up and walked over to the piano. she gestured for luke to join her. he raised an eyebrow at her but nevertheless followed her over. 

she took a breath before beginning to play the song. she could feel luke’s gaze on her. 

surprisingly luke started to sing. 

_step into my world  
bittersweet love story about a girl  
shook me to the core  
voice like an angel, i've never heard before_

julie looked at him and it was like their eye contact burned something electric. 

_here in front of meshining so much brighter than i have ever seenlife can be so meanbut when he goes, i know he doesn't leave_

for a second it seemed like luke looked at her lips, but she couldn’t be sure. 

_the truth is finally breaking through  
two worlds collide when i’m with you  
our voices rise and soar so high  
we come to life when we're  
in perfect harmony  
woah, woah  
perfect harmony  
woah, woah  
perfect harmony_

and before she could continue luke placed a hand on one of hers and stopped her from playing. 

“can i-“

julie hoped and prayed that he was going to ask to kiss her because she connected their lips before he even got the words out. 

automatically luke had a hand on her cheek and one cupping the small of her back.

it was sweet and passionate and everything the two needed at the moment. 

luke pulled back first, only to rest his forehead on hers. “you have no clue how long i’ve wanted to do that.”

julie shook her head. 

“please just do it again.”


End file.
